in order to maintain a firm abdomen, it is important to properly exercise the correct muscle groups by doing abdominal crunches, sit-ups and the like. Although doing these exercises on a flat mat or floor surface can be effective, performing these exercises on a flat surface can be uncomfortable and also ends to cause the exerciser to perform the exercise improperly in an effort to relieve the discomfort caused by performing the proper muscle movements on a flat surface. It would be desirable, therefore, to have an abdominal exercise device that included a bendable, contoured, cushion surface upon which the user could properly perform sit-ups, stomach crunches, etc. It would be further desirable to have such an exercise machine that further included strap assemblies and elastic resistance bands to allow the user to perform other exercises.